mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Girl Site
The are websites that appear in Mahou Shoujo Site and Mahou Shoujo Site Sept. Description The Magical Girls Sites are web pages that can only be accessed by Magical Girls that connect a USB cable to their stick from the same computer history. There are many Magical Girls Sites, with a mysterious administrator in each, and they are distributed by assigned zone to each Admin. When young girl has an unfortunate life, one of the Administrators will open the page and contact the young girl through any device,telling them that it will grant them magical powers and turn them into a Magical Girl. The next day, that girl will receive their stick.In each Stick their is a USB Port that if plugged in to a PC Computer allows the Magical Girl to re-access the Site WebPage.When accessed for the first time the Site Admins face appears in the webpage telling the magical girl about the rules of the site and the cost of using the sticks,explaining what the new symbol that appears in their bodies means and telling them about the lifespan lost when using their Sticks and sarcastically telling the Magical Girls not to overuse their sticks.In each Website there is a secret back door to access information regarding the Tempest and an explanation on how to supposedly survive the coming apocalypse, for Nana the secret door link to her site is accessed by clicking the end of her right ear, for Hachi the secret door link is accessed by clicking the middle of her nose. In the warning for the coming Tempest their is also a message on how to possibly survive the Tempest,By supposedly gathering as much negative energy in their Sticks by using them constantly in whatever activity they desire and then offering it to the King on the day of Tempest the Magical girl who does this will be somehow be spared and saved from the calamity,which itself is directly contrast to the fact that overusing ones stick will simply empty out ones Lifespan, killing them, thus bringing to question the truth in this statement. On the pages of each site, there is a countdown for the Tempest. Stick Delivery The Site Admin in charge of the given Area will be the one who delivers the Stick to the Unfortunate Girl, the day after they first contacted them through their Web Site,The Stick is then delivered depending on schedules of the unfortunate girl, if they go to school daily, the Stick is left in their school locker for them to find, if they spend more time at home as a shut-in or due to other circumstances that renders them unable to go to school daily the Stick is directly delivered to the unfortunate girl instead.The stick is delivered along with a simple instruction Manual, that gives only the basic method to Activate the stick( ex; pressing a button, pulling a trigger, slash at something), Usually Omitting any details on what type of power Stick possess.The only exception to this was Kayo Komura, who due to the Unique power of her Compact Mirror was given additional information, on what exactly was the power of her Stick and how to specifically operate it along with the Slaughter Note to help her use the Stick. Instruction Manual (Juuroku).jpg|Tsurara Takahashi receiving her Stick from Juuroku Stick Manual (Nana).jpg|Aya Asagiri Receiving her Stick from Nana Stick Manual(Ni).png|Alice Maganuma Receiving her Stick from Ni Stick Manual (Hachi).jpg|Sayuki Ringa Receiving her Stick from Hachi Kayo Komura's Diffrent Manual.png|Kayo Komura receiving her Stick from Nana es:Sitio de Chicas Mágicas Category:Terminology